An important aspect of semiconductor wafer fabrication is the monitoring of the fabrication processes to determine whether or not they are functioning properly and/or calibrated properly so that the electronic devices being fabricated by the processes are being made to design specifications. A number of monitoring schemes have been implemented in the past, including the monitoring of site-to-site variation in a measured parameter of a device having a single active region geometry. However, this method has failed to capture subtle and emerging problems in a fabrication process that result from process development changes, process drift and process variation, and has resulted in large yield loss, delay in technology qualification and unproductive use of engineering resources. A sensitive monitor is needed to help in the early detection of factors affecting the uniformity and stability of a device fabrication process, including geometry-dependent process effects such as stress effects, implant scattering effects, dislocation defects, and residuals. Further, a monitor that provides a means to electrically characterize process changes and process improvements is of value in the field of semiconductor fabrication.